The present invention relates to long gun holster systems for MOLLE/PALS-compliant garments, and more particularly relates to a long gun holster system for holding a long gun on the garments hands-free yet in a ready and quickly-available position.
MOLLE/PALS-compliant garments allow tactical gear to be closely held, optimally positioned, and appropriately secured by military personnel, policemen, gun-owners, hunters, and other skilled individuals (generally referred to as “professionals” herein) when doing their job or performing a task requiring use of their hands. However, no known system allows a long gun to be securely held hands-free in a ready-to-use and quickly-available position on the front of the professional wearing the garment. Notably, pistol holsters are known for MOLLE/PALS-compliant garments, but not holsters for long guns, apparently due the additional size, shape, and bulkiness of long guns. Part of the problem appears to be that the holstered long gun must not interfere with other required tasks, so that the wearer can perform urgent tasks without worrying about interference from (or accidental discharge of or damage to) the long gun. As used herein, the phrase “long guns” is used to describe rifles, long-barrel guns, and similar firearms including close quarter weapons intended to fire projectiles/bullets at high speeds and which typically have a barrel of more than 12 inches, often a barrel of 18 inches or more.
An improvement is desired for holding a long gun on a professional garment, such as a MOLLE/PALS-compliant garment, doing so in a manner that provides flexibility, ease of use, and immediate and quick access, and yet that does so securely, safely, and without interfering with tasks at hand, and while using relatively low cost, non-complex components.